


Unexpected Meeting

by Ritzykun



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, pre game, when they were kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: A one-shot of Guy meeting Asch in the streets of Baticul. Pre-Game setting. Post creation of Luke replica.





	Unexpected Meeting

'Oh gee...why did the maid have to send me out for this much food, and not even hand me an Umbrella?' Guy was running in the rain, avoiding puddles to get safely back to the manor, weighted down several bags of food in his arms, and hanging from his fingers. He was only a young man, the maids could've sent him out with someone else to help, but they didn't. Guy frowned but knew he needed to get the job done, so he could tend to Luke when he got back.

His whole body shivered as he kept getting soaked, more and more deeply to the bone, shaking his head every so often to see properly. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red hair steal away behind a building. 'Luke! What's he doing out here!' Guy was a bit concerned for his young master if it truly was he sulking about in the current weather. 'Darn it all...now I'll have to bring him back along with the food.'

Guy ran fast around the back of a building to the dark alleyway beyond. He dropped some of the bags he carried in order to move faster and catch up to the retreating hair figure in the rain. Seeing the figure stop in the dark Guy skidded to a halt and called out to him. "Luke! What are you-?" The boy turned around, long red hair plastered to his head, his cloak heavy with rain, slapping against his legs as he shifted his weight. This wasn't Luke, it was someone else, but who?

The boy's face was angry, Guy could see green eyes burning at him as they stared each other down. His mouth opened, then quickly closed, as if he wanted to yell something at the blond swordsman, but stopped himself. "What are you doing...Why are you following me!" Guy licked his lips when the other male spoke, his eye wide with shock. This boy looked like Luke, and yet he was someone else. "Fine then, if you won't answer me...I'll have to knock you out!" The redhead pulled out a sword from his side, the blade almost as big as himself.

Guy stumbled back as the young boy charged, taken by surprise by the sudden rush of anger, the rain making the ground slippery. He unsheathed his own sword just in time to block the strike, the rain making his vision blurry. The hit was low, and quick enough to knock Guy to the ground in the slick rain, the boy was indeed angry, no doubt about that. He fell onto his back, and lashed out with his legs, kicking at the redhead, who danced backward away, setting up to strike again. "Who are you!" Getting to his feet he held his stance steady, shivering from the cold rain pouring down upon them unrelentingly.

"Have you really forgotten me...Guy?" The boy's face was contorted in anger, Guy wasn't sure if he was crying or if the rain was streaming down the boy's cheeks in that way. He blinked a few times, staring at him confused.

This kid...they knew each other? The blond was stumped, why did he look like Luke, and how did he know his name? "I don't even know you! How do you know who I am, and why do you look like Luke!" He gripped the handle of his sword and sheathe tightly, gritting his teeth.

The boy glared at Guy and yelled back. "After 3 years, are you really so stupid? I was once 'Luke' but that name is gone...now my name is Asch."


End file.
